XII-A Class
by Hanny WYF-HZT
Summary: Mampukah Huang Zi Tao bertahan menjadi wali kelas XII-A? Menghadapi murid- murid nakal nan jahil serta satu orang siswa yang jatuh cinta kepada dirinya dan selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi.


**Disclaimer : They belong to God and themselves. **

**Rating : T **

**Genre : Romance, Comedy, School Life and Drama**

**Cast : Wu Yifan aka Kris Wu, Huang Zi Tao and others.**

**Pair : KrisTao **

**Length : 1 / ?**

**Warning : Yaoi as Boys Love, Typho(s), OOC, Tidak Sesuai EYD, GaJe and ****Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Summary : Mampukah Huang Zi Tao bertahan menjadi wali kelas XII-A. Menghadapi murid-murid nakal nan jahil serta satu orang siswa yang jatuh cinta kepada dirinya dan selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi.**

**-XOXO-**

**XII-A Class**

**By **

**Hanny WYF-HZT**

**Don't Like Yaoi or KrisTao, please Leave!**

**-XOXO-**

**Chapter One**

**SM High School**

**XII-A Class**

Pagi hari yang begitu ramai dan ricuh di kelas XII-A, sebuah ruangan kelas dari sekolah tinggi menengah atas bernama SM High School. Sebuah sekolah khusus siswa laki-laki yang cukup terkenal dan populer dikalangan remaja karena kualitas pengajar dan muridnya itu sendiri di seantero kota Seoul. Tidak seperti suasana kelas lainnya yang begitu tenang dan damai, suasana yang akan menenangkan hati siapapun yang berada didalamnya. Kelas XII-A tampak seperti pasar kaget di pagi hari, penuh teriakkan-teriakkan beserta ocehan tidak jelas dan kekacauan yang dilakukan siswanya di beberapa tempat di dalam kelas. Murid-muridnya yang berada didalam kelas XII-A tersebut pun bahkan tampak sibuk sendiri-sendiri, mengingat wali kelas mereka belum datang ke kelas sama sekali. Atau mungkin tidak akan pernah datang karena kemarin dijahili habis-habisan hingga menangis tersedu-sedu. Jelas saja, hal tersebut mau tidak mau membuat daftar wali kelas XII-A yang mengundurkan diri dari tugasnya bertambah kembali, setelah seminggu sebelumnya, wali kelas XII-A masuk rumah sakit karena kejahilan murid-murid kelas XII-A itu sendiri.

Kelas XII-A memang dikenal sebagai kelas biang onar. Hal itu dikarenakan, banyak dari para muridnya sangat bandel dan usil, susah diatur, akan tetapi diantara mereka ada yang memiliki otak yang sangat cerdas -aneh memang, tapi nyata-. Saking bandel dan susah diaturnya kelas ini, kepala sekolah mereka sekaligus pemilik sekolah itu sendiri, Jung Yunho, hanya bisa angkat tangan dengan kelas keramat(?) tersebut. Meski begitu, ia tak menyerah untuk menemukan sosok guru yang cocok dengan murid kelas di XII-A. Yunho bahkan menjanjikan nilai gaji sebesar dua hingga tiga kali lipat pada guru yang dapat bertahan di kelas XII-A hingga semester pertama selesai. Yah… walau janji yang Yunho berikan kebanyakan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh rekan-rekan guru di SM high school yang belum pernah sekalipun menjadi wali kelas XII-A. Dan jawaban yang mereka katakan -sebagai bentuk penolakkan- hampir sama. Mereka takut untuk menjadi korban kejahilan murid kelas XII-A yang kesekian kalinya.

Namun, meskipun begitu, ada satu orang yang berani mengambil tantangan tersebut. Ia adalah pria manis namun juga berparas tampan dengan surai pirang cerah berkebangsaan China berusia 25 tahun, Huang Zi Tao. Pria bertubuh tinggi tegap lulusan Universitas Harvard fakultas sastra inggris ini sangat tertantang begitu mendengar tawaran dari Yunho yang notabenenya adalah kekasih dari sahabat baik Tao di Harvard, Kim Jaejoong. Tao tertantang bukan karena gaji yang ditawarkan oleh Yunho, tapi ia ingin mengetahui seberapa bandel murid-murid tersebut dan seberapa sulitnya mengajar siswa-siswa di kelas XII-A. Dan bukan hanya karena alasan itu saja Tao mengajukan diri untuk menjadi wali kelas XII-A. Tao sendiri suka tantangan dan menjadi wali kelas XII-A di SM High School merupakan sebuah tantangan yang menarik untuk ia lakoni.

Pagi ini, ia sudah berada diruangan Yunho, menatap lembaran-lembaran foto profil siswa XII-A yang berisi data pribadi dan kenakalan yang pernah mereka lakukan di kelas -termasuk prestasi gemilang yang mereka raih- satu demi satu. Tao sendiri mulai memperhatikan satu persatu calon siswa didiknya pada lembaran-lembaran kertas dalam genggaman kedua tangannya itu dengan mimik muka yang serius.

"Kau harus berhati-hati disetiap langkahmu, bahkan saat masuk kedalam kelas, Tao," suara Yunho menggema didalam ruangan tersebut, memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Tao mendongak, menatap lurus pada pria tampan bersurai hitam berusia 28 tahunan dihadapannya.

"Kejahilan mereka sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Mereka bahkan pernah membuat teman baikku, Kim Joonmyeon, masuk rumah sakit karenanya." sambung Yunho dengan helaan napas frustasinya. Tampak sekali jika ia sudah mulai putus asa dengan kenakalan-kenakalan yang sudah dilakukan semua siswa kelas XII-A pada semua wali kelas mereka.

Tao sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Tak ia sangka para murid kelas XII-A bisa bertindak sejauh itu. "Memangnya… apa yang mereka lakukan pada tuan Kim, Yunho-ssi?" tanya Tao penasaran.

Yunho memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak tahu apa ia harus memberi tahu Tao atau tidak memberitahunya sama sekali dengan hal yang menimpa Joonmyeon seminggu yang lalu. Tapi ia harus memberi tahu Tao, toh dia akan menjadi wali kelas XII-A kan? Dan mungkin hal ini bisa menjadi pelajaran bagi Tao agar kejadian yang terjadi pada Joonmyeon kelak tidak menimpa dirinya.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Yunho akhirnya membuka kedua matanya dan menatap sosok Tao didepannya dengan wajah serius. "Mereka semua sangat pintar namun keterlaluan, murid kelas XII-A itu. Awalnya, Joonmyeon cukup kuat menghadapi kejahilan mereka semua dengan sikap disiplinnya yang tinggi, namun semua berakhir saat para murid itu mengetahui sesuatu tentang Joonmyeon." terang Yunho yang membuat Tao menyimpan kembali lembaran kertas ditangannya itu didepan meja. Ia kemudian melipat kedua tangannya didada, Tao begitu tertarik mendengar cerita Yunho, terutama dengan apa yang terjadi pada tuan Kim hingga ia bisa masuk rumah sakit.

"Murid-murid nakal itu tahu jika Joonmyeon sangat menyukai Zhang Yixing, seorang guru ekstrakulikuler dance di sekolah ini. Maka dari itu, mereka semua dengan teganya memberikan obat bius cair pada Joonmyeon dan Yixing didalam minuman mereka secara diam-diam. Yixing sangat polos, ia begitu saja menerima minuman berisi obat bius dari salah satu murid kelas XII-A saat jam pelajaran usai. Alhasil, ia pingsan ditempat dan dibawa oleh beberapa siswa kelas XII-A ke sebuah ruangan. Setelahnya, Joonmyeon juga tanpa ragu sedikit pun menerima jus yang mengandung obat bius pemberian salah satu siswa kelas XII-A yang berbohong kepadanya bahwa jus itu pemberian dari Yixing untuknya," terang Yunho panjang lebar dengan nada suara yang mulai terdengar ketakutan. Ia berhenti berbicara sesaat hanya untuk menegak minuman didepannya saat dirasa tenggorokannya terasa kering karena menceritakan kejadian mengerikan yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Tao terlihat masih setia menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya hingga selesai dari mulut Yunho sendiri.

"Mereka memasukkan Joonmyeon dan Yixing kedalam kelas yang sama. Membuka pakaian mereka hingga mereka berdua telanjang bulat. Dan dengan tanpa dosanya, membaringkan tubuh Yixing dilantai dengan tubuh Joonmyeon menindih Yixing di atasnya. Ugghh… mereka sangat mengerikan bukan?" Yunho merinding sendiri membayangkan hal itu bisa terjadi pada Joonmyeon dan Yixing. Sedangkan Tao masih serius mendengarkan kejadian tersebut.

"Saat keduanya sadar dan melihat keadaan tubuh mereka, terutama posisi mereka. Keduanya sangat shock. Terlebih dengan Yixing, ia bahkan tanpa ampun menghajar Joonmyeon setelahnya karena berpikir Joonmyeon ingin memperkosanya. Yixing menghajar Joonmyeon hingga babak belur dan seperti yang kau tahu, ia berakhir dengan berbaring di rumah sakit sekarang. Meski begitu, kesalahpahaman diantara mereka sudah terselesaikan dan kurasa Joonmyeon sedang bahagia saat ini hahaha. Karena yang kudengar, Yixing selalu ada disamping Joonmyeon untuk menemaninya, sebagai rasa penyesalan atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Joonmyeon." Yunho akhirnya menyelesaikan ceritanya. Ia lalu menatap Tao yang memberinya sebuah senyum tipis.

"Anak-anak kelas XII-A itu sangat menarik. Aku ingin tahu, apa yang bisa mereka lakukan padaku nanti," kata Tao dengan nada percaya diri yang tinggi. Yunho balas tersenyum pada Tao. "Aku mengandalkanmu, Huang Zi Tao. Aku percaya pada Jaejoong yang mengatakan kalau kau bahkan pernah menjinakkan ratusan murid berandal di Amerika saat magang di salah satu universitas disana."

Tao bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Tentu saja kau bisa mengandalkanku tuan Jung. Aku permisi." Tao membungkuk sopan dan mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yunho sendirian di dalam ruangannya. Lelaki berbalutkan kemeja putih berdasi hitam dengan celana kain bernada sama dengan dasinya itu pun mulai berjalan menuju kelas XII-A dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang terus bertengger di wajah manisnya.

"_Let's play, little brat_!" desis Tao pelan.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah tegasnya, Tao berjalan dengan santai menuju lantai tiga, dimana kelas XII-A berada. Ia sudah mengingat-ingat nama dan wajah dari siswa paling bermasalah di kelas XII-A.

"Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin 22 kasus. Kris Wu 25 kasus, Oh Sehun 20 kasus dan sisanya dibawah 10 kasus," gumam Tao disela langkah kedua kakinya yang matang.

"Park Chanyeol pemenang utama lomba aransemen lagu selama tiga tahun berturut-turut. Kim Jongin selalu menjadi juara pertama kompetisi dance setiap kali ia mengikuti lomba. Oh Sehun adalah siswa terpintar di SM, selalu memenangkan lomba cerdas cermat sejak ia duduk di sekolah dasar hingga sekarang. Sedangkan Kris Wu, ia memiliki kemampuan bahasa yang menakjubkan. Bahasa Inggris, Korea, Jepang, Francis, dan Jerman sudah ia kuasai dengan sangat fasih," Tao berdecak pelan sesudah mengingat semua itu.

"Mereka semua berbakat tapi sayang sifat mereka tidak sesuai dengan bakat mereka. Geez! Anak jaman sekarang, aku tidak begitu paham dengan pola pikir mereka." Langkah Tao mulai terhenti saat dirinya kini berhadapan dengan pintu ruang kelas XII-A. Bisa ia dengar suara ramai dari dalam kelas, begitu bising bagai suasana pasar.

"Suara bising di kelas ini bahkan lebih berisik dibanding suasana kelas siswa berandalan di Amerika. Aku merasa seperti berada di depan pintu masuk sebuah pasar. Ini membuatku benar-benar penasaran seperti apa siswa-siswa kelas XII-A itu." Tao mulai membuka pintu ruang kelas dan masuk kedalamnya. Suasana yang tadinya ramai pun mulai hening saat Tao masuk ke dalam kelas, semua mata memandang hanya pada Tao, namun Tao tak mempedulikannya sama sekali. Tao hanya terfokus pada langkah kakinya menuju podium untuk guru didepan sana. Meski begitu, ia melirik ke arah semua siswanya, terutama pada siswa-siswa yang memilik banyak kasus dikelas XII-A. Dan saat itu juga, hampir semua murid menyeringai lebar bersamaan. Mereka melirik atau mencuri-curi pandang pada sesuatu di lantai didepan sana.

Tao tetap berjalan pelan. Kali ini ia yang menyeringai. Ia tidak buta, ia tahu jika dalam beberapa langkah kedepan, ia akan menginjak sebuah cairan di lantai. Cairan itu sangat tersamarkan, orang biasa mungkin tidak akan bisa melihatnya, tapi mata tajam Tao bisa melihat cairan itu. Tao terus berjalan lurus dan dengan sengaja menginjak cairan tersebut. Alhasil Tao terpeleset, para murid mulai bersorak senang namun sesaat kemudian bungkam melihat Tao berhasil menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh membentur lantai. Terima kasih atas kemampuan wushunya yang luar biasa. Dan dengan santai, Tao kembali meluruskan tubuhnya untuk berjalan menuju podium.

Saat akan menaiki podium, sekali lagi Tao dengan sengaja menendang pelan sebuah benang di sekitar podium sana hingga terputus. Yang dimana, merupakan sebuah jebakan berupa lemparan beberapa penghapus papan tulis dari belakang para siswa yang mengarah padanya. Dan dengan gerakkan tangan Tao yang begitu cepat, ia berhasil menangkal semua penghapus tersebut dengan tinjunya. Sekali lagi, para siswa disana hanya bisa membulatkan mulut dan kedua mata mereka. Terkecuali satu orang siswa yang memandangnya dengan pandangan kagum.

Setelah membersihkan semua debu kapur yang menempel ditangannya. Tao menggebrak meja podium dengan kasar dan menatap semua muridnya dengan tajam. "Perkenalkan, namaku Huang Zi Tao, 25 tahun. Lulusan Harvard University fakultas sastra inggris, Dan disini, aku akan menjadi wali kelas baru kalian." katanya dengan nada tegas. "Aku sudah tahu siswa macam apa kalian semua ini. Jadi, mulai saat ini aku akan memperlakukan kalian dengan amat sangat keras dan tanpa ampun. Jika ada yang keberatan dengan itu, kalian hanya punya dua pilihan saja. Pertama keluar dari kelasku dan tidak akan pernah lulus dari sini atau kalian keluar dan cari sekolah lain yang ingin menampung kalian, _little brats_!" sambung Tao dengan nada suara yang dingin dan menusuk dalam satu kali helaan napas.

Semua siswa semakin meringkuk dalam duduknya mendengar nada suara Tao yang begitu dingin dan terkesan tegas itu. Mereka semua tahu, jika salah bicara sedikit saja akan membahayakan nyawa mereka sendiri. Mereka memang sering mendengar wali kelas mereka dengan suara seperti itu, tapi mereka tidak gentar sama sekali. Hanya dengan orang yang berada dihadapan mereka kali ini saja yang entah kenapa membuat nyali beberapa siswa disana menciut. Aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Tao sangat berbeda dengan wali kelas lainnya. Aura itu seakan mencekik mereka agar mereka tidak melawannya atau berbuat macam-macam padanya, jika tidak maka mereka akan **The End**.

"Ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan tentangku?" lanjut Tao dengan senyum penuh kemenangan saat dirinya menyadari bahwa hampir semua nyali siswa di kelas XII-A menurun drastis berkat kehadirannya. **'Ini sangat mudah, tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan.'** pikirnya dengan hati yang lega dan puas.

Semua siswa hanya bisa diam. Beberapa dari mereka masih mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi, tidak percaya jika jebakan yang mereka siapkan tidak ampuh sama sekali pada sosok wali kelas baru mereka. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka merasa kalah oleh seorang wali kelas. Chanyeol dan Jongin sendiri merasa kesal atas semua ini, mereka berdua mulai berbisik-bisik untuk merencanakan sesuatu yang lain. Rencana untuk menyingkirkan sang wali kelas baru, bagaimanapun caranya akan mereka berdua lakukan agar Tao mengundurkan diri dari wali kelas XII-A secepatnya.

Tao melirik dua remaja itu dengan kedua manik mata tajamnya. **'Dua orang itu, Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin.'** Pikirnya sambil tersenyum tipis. **'Kurasa, mereka berdualah dalang dibalik pembuatan jebakan-jebakan barusan.'** Tao kemudian mengambil satu buah kapur di masing-masing tangannya dan melemparkannya kepada Chanyeol juga Jongin dengan gerakkan kilat.

**TUK TUK**

"Aww _appo_~!" seru kedua orang itu bersamaan saat sebuah kapur menghantam kepala mereka.

"Aturan pertama, jangan berbisik-bisik seperti wanita penggosip saat aku berada didepan." ujar Tao pada mereka berdua. Chanyeol dan Jongin menggeram kesal dan menatap tajam pada Tao sembari mengusap kepala mereka yang terkena lemparan kapur darinya.

"Sekali lagi kukatakan. Apa ada yang keberatan denganku atau ada yang ingin bertanya?" Tao kembali bertanya pada semua muridnya. Seseorang tampak mengangkat satu tangannya. Tao langsung mengenalinya, ia adalah Kris Wu, salah satu pembuat onar di kelas XII-A juga.

"Iya, kau, apa yang mau kau tanyakan padaku?" kata Tao pada Kris sembari menunjuk pemuda tersebut.

"_Soensaengnim_, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Kris dengan nada yang agak menggoda.

Sudut siku-siku tercetak di dahi Tao. **'Apa-apaan pertanyaannya itu?' **pikir Tao kesal dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu kepadanya.

"Aku tidak punya pacar. Yang lainnya, ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" ujar Tao menjawab pertanyaan Kris barusan. Dan kali ini, Kris kembali mengangkat satu tangannya dengan raut wajah tak berdosa.

Tao berdecak sebal karenanya. "Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?"

"_Soensaengnim_, apa kau mau memberikanku nomor teleponmu?"

"Tidak. Pertanyaan selanjutnya."

Kris lagi-lagi mengangkat satu tangannya. "_Soensaengnim_, kau lebih suka laki-laki atau perempuan?"

'**The hell is that?**' batin Tao keki. "Tentu saja perempuan, aku bukan gay." jawabnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, maukah _soensaengnim_ menatap wajahku sebentar saja?" pinta Kris yang membuat Tao menaikkan sudut alisnya. Tapi ia menuruti saja apa kata Kris dengan menatap wajahnya selama beberapa detik. "Apakah aku tampan, _soensaengnim_?" goda Kris dengan memasang wajah setampan dan sekeren mungkin pada Tao.

Tao tersenyum manis pada Kris. Membuat si empunya sedikit merona melihat senyum manis dari wali kelas barunya tersebut. "Kau tampan, sama tampannya seperti seekor biri-biri yang sedang bercermin." jawab Tao kemudian dengan nada dan wajah yang datar. Seketika itu juga, seluruh kelas - terkecuali Kris tentunya - tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar jawaban yang Tao lontarkan.

"**Soensaengnim~** teganya dirimu. Katakan saja yang sejujurnya jika aku ini tampan, tidak usah bersandiwara seperti itu."

Tao memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kau memang tampan karena kau ini laki-laki. Mana mungkin kan kubilang kalau kau cantik? Geez!"

"Tapi _soensaengnim_ yang laki-laki tampak begitu cantik dimataku. Apa _soensaengnim_ seorang perempuan?" goda Kris lagi yang membuat Tao langsung memberikan death glare andalannya disaat ia merasa tengah kesal dan marah. Ia tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh yang diajukan pemuda pirang itu kepadanya.

"Setelah sekolah usai, pergi dan periksalah matamu pada dokter spesialis mata, bukan spesialis hidung. Ingat itu."

"Mataku masih sehat _soensaengnim_. Aku hanya ragu dengan gendermu saja." ucap Kris yang mulai menopang kepala dengan kedua tangan yang menempel di masing-masing pipinya.

"Apa maumu bocah? Jika kau tidak suka aku disini, maka keluarlah dari kelasku." Tao mulai menantang Kris dengan berjalan menuju dirinya. Saat ia sudah berada dihadapan Kris, Tao melipat kedua tangan didada dan menatap tidak suka pada sosok pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya.

Kris tersenyum tipis pada Tao. "Mauku? Aku ingin melihat dengan kedua mataku sendiri apakah _soensaengnim _itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Dan aku tidak mau keluar dari kelas ini karena aku merasa jika aku mulai menyukai kehadiranmu disini, _soensaengnim_." ujarnya dengan suara kalem.

Tao menggebrak meja Kris dengan kedua tangannya, ia menatap si pemilik meja dengan tajam dan mengancam. Sedangkan Kris tak gentar sama sekali dengan apa yang dilakukan Tao. "Peraturan kedua di kelasku. Aku tidak suka murid-muridku bercanda atau membuat lelucon tentangku. Kau mengerti?"

Kris terkekeh pelan. Ia kemudian bangkit dari posisinya, membuat Tao sedikit mendongakkan kepala begitu menyadari bahwa tubuh Kris lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari tinggi badannya. "Baiklah baiklah… aku tidak akan membuat lelucon lagi tentangmu _soensaengnim_." kata Kris sambil mengusap-usap rambut Tao dengan tangan kanannya.

Dahi Tao berkedut dan ia menggeram marah dengan perlakuan tidak sopan Kris kepadanya. "Singkirkan tangan kotormu dari kepalaku bocah." perintah Tao dengan nada tegas. "Eh apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu _soensaengnim_~" balas Kris dengan nada jahil.

Dengan gerakkan yang cepat, Tao menggenggam tangan Kris yang berada dikepalanya lalu membalikkan tubuh si pemuda tersebut agar membelakanginya, dengan tangan Kris yang ia putar dan kunci di balik punggungnya. Para murid kembali terkagum dengan gerakkan kilat wali kelas baru tersebut dalam mengunci pergerakkan tubuh teman mereka, Kris.

"Aawww, _soensaengnim_ kau sungguh tidak sabaran sekali hahaha. Jika kau mau bercinta denganku jangan disini, kita bisa melakukannya dirumahku sepulang sekolah nanti. Aku berjanji akan memuaskanmu dibawah tubuh sexyku _soensaengnim_." celoteh Kris yang diakhir dengan sebuah senyum nakal yang ia berikan pada Tao dibelakang tubuhnya.

'**This brat, he must died!'** batin Tao dengan aura tidak mengenakkan yang mulai keluar dari tubuhnya saat mendengar ucapan Kris. "Hey bocah… apa kau sudah bosan hidup? Apa kau ingin mati ditangaku sekarang hah?" ancam Tao serius. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa murid nakal bernama Kris Wu ini bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak senonoh tersebut padanya. Demi Gucci dan Panda, ini pertama kalinya ia dilecehkan oleh seorang murid. Dan jujur saja, Tao tidak terima dengan semua ini.

"Ahahaha… baiklah baiklah, aku menyerah _soensaengnim_. Aku mengerti apa maksudmu, jadi kumohon lepaskanlah tanganku." pinta Kris yang menyadari bahwa ancaman yang Tao layangkan padanya bukanlah sebuah guyonan semata. Tao melepaskan kuncian tubuh Kris. ia tersenyum sinis pada lelaki itu disaat Kris membalikkan badan untuk menatap padanya. Tao kemudian mulai berbalik meninggalkan meja Kris.

"Tapi soal aku mulai menyukaimu itu adalah sebuah kenyataan _soensaengnim_. Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu hehehe." sontak saja ucapan Kris barusan mendapat cemoohan dan juga siulan dari beberapa teman-teman dikelasnya.

Langkah Tao terhenti, ia kembali berbalik dan melihat wajah konyol Kris yang terarah padanya. "Aku bukan gay bocah. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menjadi gay sepertimu." kata Tao dengan nada serius. "Dan jika kau bicara omong kosong lagi, aku bersumpah akan merobek mulutmu itu, Kris Wu." ancamnya kembali yang malah membuat Kris tersenyum simpul padanya. "Dan berhentilah menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu, kau membuatku mual." tambah Tao sambil kembali berjalan menuju podium guru.

"Tak kusangka dia akan menyebut namaku khekhekhe. Suaranya sangat indah begitu ia mengucapkan Kris Wu~" gumam Kris pelan hampir berdesis. **'Cepat atau lambat… kau akan menjadi milikku soensaengnim.'** batin Kris dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

Tao sendiri memperhatikan tingkah aneh Kris dari depan kelas sana sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. **'Dasar siswa sinting!'** batinnya frustasi. **'Oh Tuhan… dosa apa yang ku perbuat hingga ada siswa gila -tapi sangat tampan- yang jatuh cinta padaku?'** tambahnya dalam hati sembari menghela napas panjang.

**TBC**

Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa fic-nya berakhir seperti ini? #nangisbombay

Tapi jujur aja author suka sikap Tao disini, manly abis ohohoho #kecupTao #dimutilasi Kris

Yang berkenan silahkan mereview

Yang suka silahkan fave

Yang mau Kritik silahkan berikan masukkannya

dan

Terima kasih banyak buat siapapun yang mau nyempetin baca fic GaJe ini (^_^)

Yang nunggu fic Kris Daddy, Sex Lesson bulan ini update plus fic oneshoot KrisTao baru rated M "Raped by Uke" XD segera meluncur


End file.
